Danish Digital Life
The 'Must Have' Apps Arriving Denmark you will quickly realize that Denmark is a ‘well established’ digital country. The ‘must have’ apps: NemID * The most crucial app while living in Denmark. With this app there’s no need for the code cards you get once you have received your CVR number and the NemID is up and running. This app will make your digital life easier as you use it for secure log in. https://www.nemid.nu/dk-en/help_for_nemid/code_app/ E-Boks * The idea behind e-Boks is to increase the efficiency of mail distribution between companies and private mail recipients. This means lower postage costs, better service and less strain on the environment. E-Boks allows you to choose who you wish to receive mail from. This may be your bank, insurance company or municipality. You will get an e-mail alert when new mail arrives or use their app which will show when you have any unread mail. However, Make sure you check your e-boks periodically as this is where you will get your traffic tickets! https://www.e-boks.com/danmark/da ParentIntra * As a Rygaards parent all communication and information from the school will take plass on this platform. When signing up you login via your email, but the app is a great and quicker way of accessing the information and contacting your child’s teacher. https://itunes.apple.com/dk/app/parentintra/id981522932?mt=8 Classlist * Rygaards uses Classlist to connect parents as there are no longer any Year facebook groups because of GDPR. Classlist is a great and essential tool for all Rygaards parents--training and management is provided by the Rygaards IPC. You will receive an invitation to join Classlist once you enroll. If you still need an invitation, reach out to your IPC class representative and they will set you up. https://itunes.apple.com/gb/app/classlist-connecting-parents/id1058636226?mt=8 Rejseplanen * A travel planner for any public transportation. It will show you connections, real time etc. https://itunes.apple.com/dk/app/rejseplanen/id317007942?l=da&mt=8 DOT Mobilbilletter * Ticket purchase app. This is an alternative to the ‘Rejsekort’-travelcards. This is useful both before you have ordered you Rejsekort, but also for visitors. https://dinoffentligetransport.dk/find-og-koeb-billet/salgssteder/dot-mobilbilletter-app/ Din Bybil * Copenhagen have several options of a shared car service. You will notice that there’s many look alike cars parked in different locations around the city. This is a shared car service where you par pr minute of using the car. The cars are electric and the app is your key to unlock the car. https://greenmobility.com/dk/da/saadan-virker-det/ MobilePay * A great way of transferring money quickly without entering your internet bank. MobilePay is linked to your mobile number and you chose a bank account where money will be deducted/transferred to. You will notice that several stores have a MobilePay option which is great in case their cash register is out of order. https://www.mobilepay.dk/privat YR.NO & DMI.DK * So for the weather apps; there will most likely rain so dress for it. The weather apps are not really reliable and due to the winds in Denmark, the weather is hard to predict. The most reliable apps available are: yr.no https://itunes.apple.com/mt/app/yr.no/id490989206?mt=8 & dmi.dk https://itunes.apple.com/dk/app/dmi-vejr/id533069944?mt=8 Affaldsporta * Getting rid of your garbage made easier. An app that shows what garbage will be collected on what day. They even pick up bulky items; being everything from boxes, to old sofas. http://www.fredensborgforsyning.dk/affald/affalds-app/ PostNord App * This app is a great help when it comes to mail and packages. It has everything you need to keep track of parcels that are on their way to you. You can quickly see where a parcel is and when it is expected to arrive. You can easily handle returns directly via your cell phone and buy postage online. You can also check the location of post offices and their opening hours. https://www.postnord.dk/vores-varktojer/app-postnord Taxi Apps Taxi in Denmark is expensive compared to other European countries. There’s a few different taxi companies and the biggest once have their own app which makes ordering easier. * TAXA 4x35 is Denmark’s largest taxi app and gives you access to 1000 taxis with free WIFI in Copenhagen. https://www.taxa.dk/en/download-taxa-app * Moove is another taxi app, and describes their app as ‘Denmark’s new taxi app’. The app will show you the estimated price prior to you ordering the taxi, and claims to have the best prices. https://moove.taxi/ iSpot Copenhagen * This is the official tourist guide app, developed by VisitCopenhagen. If you’re a tourist in Copenhagen and only want to download a single app for your trip, this is it. It holds information about transportation, the Copenhagen Card, etc. and of course a comprehensive list of things to do and see. This includes sights, restaurants and bars, but also more general information, e.g. about the Royal Family. Everything is nicely sorted by category, so it’s super easy to find what you’re looking for. You can also add things to your personal guide for quicker access. Finding your internet provider * Compared to the size of the country and its population, Denmark have a surprisingly high amount of Internet providers. If you are over average interested in the speed, type of internet etc, I’m sure you will have no problem finding your ideal internet provider, but if you’re like a lot of the rest of us, just in a hurry to get your internet at home, the bredbånd.dk (https://xn--bredbnd-ixa.dk/internet) homepage can be useful. * At the top of the page you enter your home address and the page will show you a list of providers available at your address. You will see the expected speed, if tv is included and price. Media Tax * Surprisingly quickly after arriving Denmark, I was called up and asked if the family owned a television, mobilephone or pad. The answer was off course yes, and quickly thereafter we received or first bill for media license. A media licence is a type of media tax that everyone who has a television, or indeed any device with internet access, has to pay. * You have to pay a fixed amount per year to be entitled to see the TV channels of the Danish Broadcasting Corporation (Danmarks Radio or normally just DR), listen to DR’s radio programmes or to use the DR website. This is called a media licence and is to be paid pr household, not pr person. * DR and the other media entitled to licence money are committed to producing public service programming; i.e. TV, radio and web content that is relevant for those living in Denmark. * It is compulsory to pay for a media licence if you have a TV, a radio or a computer, smartphone or tablet with internet access, even if you do not use the services of DR or other media entitled to licence money. * If your refuse to pay the licence, you can be fined and you are responsible to sign up and pay the licence yourself, although they will most likely contact you before you get around to signing up.